


When the Man Comes Around

by CrowWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First chapter is sort of dark-ish..., Slow Burn, Songfic, kind of... hoping to just put a song in with each chapter lol, um..., will add more tags as I think of them???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites/pseuds/CrowWrites
Summary: When Soldier76 saved your life, he didn't expect to pick up a tag along.He certainly didn't expect to enjoy you as much as he did either...I'm bad at summaries :DS76 saved your life and you decide to stick with him. Slow burn hopefully lol





	1. When the Man Comes Around

**Author's Note:**

> When the Man Comes Around - Johnny Cash  
> https://youtu.be/k9IfHDi-2EA

You couldn’t do anything but sit and shake. Your hands were at either side of your head, covering your ears, and your elbows hid anything on either side from your vision; Not that your eyes weren’t closed anyway.

You felt so weak, so helpless. You sat here, in this back corner of some neighbor’s house, under a bunch of debris you had pulled over to cover you from the onslaught that was currently destroying your home.

_Fucking Talon._

You knew it was Talon, everyone knew it was Talon; It was hard to miss the bright red glow that dotted their armor, hard to miss the plasma that blasted from their rifles and through some neighbor’s chest.

The blood had spattered all over you, all over the other neighbor that stood next to both of you. He went down to the other in a shocked attempt at helping a dead man. You just ran.

You felt like a coward, but objectively speaking, running is what had kept you alive the past-

How long had it been?

How long had the shooting and explosions been ringing out? How long had you listened to your neighbor’s screams before you finally tried to drown them out with your hands? How long had you been sitting here, in the corner, weak and unable to help?

It felt like forever.

There was a sudden slam of a door at the front of the house, one that even your hands could not hide from you; They suddenly both slammed over your mouth in an attempt to keep yourself quiet. They were going to kill you; They had found you, and now they were going to kill you too.

You let out a loud cry, despite yourself, as the largest chunk of debris hiding you was suddenly tugged aside and a gun was aimed at you; Your eyes leveled with the barrel, and you didn’t know what words were spilling from your lips, but you had to assume you were choking out begging sobs for mercy, begging that these agents of destruction let you live, let you go.

You heard the click of a rifle readying itself to fire, watched as the pulse rifle’s red light’s glowed just a touch brighter, and then suddenly there was blood everywhere.

It was all over you, but it wasn’t yours. In your shocked state, you almost thought it was, feeling around your abdomen until your eyes met the headless body of the agent that had pointed their gun at you; Everything above their neck was mush.

There was some yell from the other Talon agent, who ignored you as they spun around to face where that shot had come from, only to have several bloody miniature-explosions come from their back as bullets exited from the back of their armor, spattering more blood all over you. 

You watched as the body slumped to the ground. You eyed them for a moment before your eyes shot up and met a metallic face.

The two of you watched each other for quite some time before a metallic, rumbling voice questioned, “Can you work a gun?”

You were still, frozen in shock until the question came again, but now it rumbled deeper, sounding impatient. Unable to find your voice, you simply shook your head, your hands coming up to wipe away the blur of tears that had fallen before this man had saved your life.

He gave a low grunt that sounded as though he was less than happy with your answer.

“Grab one anyway,” he demanded, and this time you didn’t hesitate.

At least not initially; Once your hand actually touched one of the blood spattered rifles however, your hands shook and you pulled them away; When you looked up to this nameless soldier for reassurance, you found him half-way out the door. Whatever shock had kept you from obeying him was gone in the realization that he was leaving you alone if you didn’t follow with your own initiative.

You heaved up the rifle, which was much heavier than you thought it would have been, and hauled it out the ajar front door to this house, moving to trot up to your hero.

You weren’t prepared for what awaited you outside; Bodies, everywhere. Talon had killed everyone, had rid this place of all innocent life; You could only assume that this man, who walked before you, was the reason for all Talon life being eradicated after, all their bodies splayed out; Civilian blood mixed with the monstrous.

And once your eyes returned to the back of this man, you found yourself walking based more on some hidden human-autopilot feature than any actual desire to be connected with this man, this vigilante.

_Soldier 76._

He didn’t walk far, moving only long enough to find a house with a few more dead bodies on the lawn than the others. This house, unlike most others in your neighborhood, had a diesel truck in front of it. White, vintage, and well taken care of.

“I’ll drive you as far as the next town over, then you’re on your own kid.”

He was in the driver’s seat now, hot wiring the car. Still on autopilot, you slide into the passenger’s seat and locked your eyes on him.

_And I looked_  
_And behold_  
_A pale horse_  
_And his name that sat on him was death._

He was death. Of that much you were sure.

You were following death.


	2. Gimme Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Soldier picked you up.   
> And there was something about anniversaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme Shelter - The Rolling Stones  
> https://youtu.be/yEP_ntNg9WY

What was it about _anniversaries?_

It was always the anniversaries.

On the three month mark of Soldier having picked you up, he ended up nearly getting blown to shit by a grenade in Dorado. He had found his way back to your hotel and absolutely refused to take off his jacket, but you could smell the blood and battle on him; You spent the next few hours picking out little bits of debris from his jacket as he patched himself up, having relented the signature piece of leather, but having refused to let you work on _him_.

On the week of your six month anniversary of being picked up, he had taken you both up to France, in the countryside. Nice, right? Wrong. He came home sixteen hours later than he was supposed to, covered head to toe in bullet holes, and you had to spend the next few hours making sure he didn’t bleed out while you patched him up; He didn’t fight you on patching him up this time, not much at least. He had quickly passed out from exhaustion and you were able to work on him.

That was when your collection started.

Two days before your eight month pick-up anniversary, he had finally agreed to take you on your first mission with him; He’d been training you since a month after he picked you up, and you had finally won the argument that he could use your help, so he ended up taking you with him. You felt awful afterwards, because if you hadn’t had been there, he might’ve fared better; He had taken quite a few shots for you, as much as you had scolded him for the first one. The entire drive back to the hotel and the entire time you were patching him up in your room, you scolded him in this pitiful voice that cracked occasionally as you tried not to let your sobs take over.

He hadn’t said anything though, other than his usual ‘don’t worry about me kid’ type comments; You had started ignoring those pretty quickly. Soldier certainly didn’t take care of himself, so if you didn’t take care of him, who else was going to?

It was something about _anniversaries_.

Because here you were, on your one year anniversary of being picked up in that old white diesel truck. It almost made you laugh, since you were in an old diesel truck now ( _granted, a red one_ ); At least you would’ve laughed if there wasn’t a nearly passed out Soldier76 in the passenger’s seat of this old girl. 

She was a beauty and here he was staining the seat with blood, you having to keep the tears from falling from your eyes (because if you did, not only would your vision be blurry for driving, but you were sure Soldier would scold you for it), and some old rock was playing on whatever radio station this girl had been tuned to when you hot-wired her and started driving.

You didn’t even have a shitty motel to go to this time around; You had been driving for the past fifteen minutes just trying not to let the shakes in your hands, your entire body honestly, affect your driving. So you were just driving down the highway out on some country roads in the middle of the ass-end of nowhere, where the days were blazing hot and the nights were freezing cold. The stars above would’ve had you frozen in awe if you weren’t shaking from adrenaline and worry.

His breathing was still ragged, but you weren’t sure if he was awake or not. You glanced over to Soldier, who had slumped over more than you would’ve liked since you had begun driving. Apparently you had been staring a bit too long for his liking, because he startled you with a sudden, if quiet, “Eyes on the road kid,” in a semi-gurgled voice that only made you worry more.

But you did as he said. You always did as you said, because he had saved your life, now more than once, and you trusted him, trusted him more than anyone else you had ever known if you were being honest with yourself.

You tried not being honest with yourself.

 

Time was… weird. It could move so slow some days and be gone within the blink of an eye on others. Tonight was one of those latter days, because all of a sudden you were blinded by the sun coming up over the horizon. You, like an idiot, looked over to it for a split second in disbelief before finding your eyes back on the road; A few dark blotches spotted your vision for a few moments as your eyes chided you for your momentary lapse of judgement, as minor as it was. Then it struck you how long it must’ve been since you had a rational thought other than ‘ _drive_ ’, and your eyes shot over to Soldier.

Still covered in blood, some his, most not ( _thank god_ ), slumped over with his visor against the door of the truck as it rumbled down the highway. You couldn’t hear his ragged breaths anymore, but his chest still rose and fell, even if the movements were shallow; But hey, for now that was all you could ask for.

His hands had fallen from where they had wrapped around his body, hanging limply over him and suggesting he had either passed out or fallen asleep; You just automatically assumed the former, and your eyes shot forward to focus on the road.

You found the first place that looked secluded enough to take care of him. Some country road off the highway that led to a bunch of farmlands; You drove down the first one that looked even slightly less than ideal in condition and drove down the road until you turned and found your truck parked under some trees on the land.

You slammed your car door shut as you hopped out, moving over to Soldier’s side of the truck and opening the door slowly; As you expected, he nearly fell out even with only a few inches of give. You moved to hold the door in place with your foot as you snaked your arms through the opening of the door to gently push Soldier back and further into his seat. 

Once you were sure he wasn’t going to fall over, you brought your hands back, too busy in trying to deal with your friend to notice that they came away red. 

You opened the door without any worry then ( _or at least not as much as a few seconds ago_ ), standing up on your toes to grab at either side of Soldier’s still masked face, trying to wake him gently before you began shaking his body. He didn’t respond and you whimpered a weak ‘fuck’ before immediately trying to haul him out of his seat.

Easier said than done, and if you were able to think rationally right now, maybe hauling him out of the truck cabin and into the truck bed wasn’t the best way to go about things – but you _couldn’t_ think rationally right now.

Your best friend, the only friend you had anymore, was passed out after a fire-fight, and you had taken too long to get him to safety to get cleaned up, and oh fuck what if you ended up killing him-

Soldier ended up thumping unceremoniously into the trunk bed; You had to hop in after him and pull him up the rest of the way, allowing his legs to stop dangling over the edge. The old man ended up giving a low groan and despite yourself, you let out a little sigh; He could still feel, apparently…

You rushed back into the cabin, reaching behind the seats to find your bag; As much as Soldier argued with you about traveling light, you absolutely refused to be unprepared… Well, you had a first aid kit, whatever stitching supplies you came across on missions, some bullets, and some protein bars you had stolen a few towns back, before everything went to shit but-… it was more than Soldier had, so…

You dug out the first aid kit, which included your haphazard stitching supplies, and made your way back to the truck bed.

You unzipped his jacket first, then found the scissors you had shoved in the kit several missions ago in order to cut open his shirt. His chest, thankfully, didn’t have as much blood on it as you had worried it might have, but that didn’t mean it was clean either.

There had been a few times patching Soldier up where you had gotten distracted by him, where he’d have to scold you for staring off into space; You had always hoped he just assumed you were bubbly and vapid when faced with these situations, but right now you didn’t have the ability to be distracted, whether you wanted to be or not.

You were more worried about just how many bullet holes this fucker had in him – it was a wonder he hadn’t died-

Put that thought away. You did not need to think of that right now, did _not_ need to have that possibility roaming around your brain space.

When you brought the tweezers to the holes in his abdomen, you found your hand shaking, so you stopped and took several deep, albeit admittedly quick breaths. Your hand wasn’t steady by the end, but it at least wasn’t akin to a vibrating phone, so hey, baby steps.

You had gotten about six bullets out before Soldier gave a low groan and moved his head slightly. You took the tweezers and put the butt of them between your teeth before rummaging around 76’s utility belts ( _on your better days, you’d tease him that they were just fancy fanny packs and he fuckin’ knew it_ ) before finding one of his biotic field generators; You pressed a few buttons on the thing before it clicked and splayed out its stand; As you set it on the truck bed, next to Soldier’s hip, it began to generate that soft yellow glow.

You had another half-dozen-plus bullets out when Soldier gave a lower, slightly louder groan and moved to roll over and grab at his side. You brought a hand down to his shoulder and pressed him against the bed of the truck before finding a hole in said shoulder and digging the bullet from the old man’s body unceremoniously.

He noticed, giving a noise of pain, little more than something between an annoyed growl and a pained groan.

He was moving though, and already your heart rate was starting to come back down to some acceptable rhythm.

You could still feel it in your throat though.

With the final bullet pulled out, you tunked it over into the pile of metal with its brothers and sisters. You tossed the tweezers back into your med-kit and tugged out a baggy, a large one you had been keeping, and shoveled all of the bullets into it. The baggy itself was much more full than you’d have liked.

Before Soldier could notice your odd collection, you shoved it into the bottom of the kit, spread your other supplies over it, and then grabbed for a needle and some thread – it wasn’t what you should’ve been using, but it was better than nothing… Not like you and 76 had a budget for this shit either…

“You awake?”

Your voice came out weaker than you would’ve liked, and you scolded yourself for it internally.

You began stitching up the little holes, getting two done before you heard a tired ‘mhm’ in that graveled voice.

You let out another sigh. The biotic field was doing its job, already closing some of the less-awful wounds Soldier had. How that shit worked, you didn’t know, but you weren’t going to question or complain since it was doing a good job at… whatever it was doing.

“Your stitching needs work kid,” he grumbled out from under his mask.

You almost laughed, _almost_. Despite his tone not betraying Soldier, it was a joke, you knew it was; It had taken you quite a while to get a handle on when Soldier was and was not joking, but now you almost took a little sense of pride in noticing when he was making jokes, Lord knew it was hard to do a lot of the time.

“Learned from the worst,” you murmured as you finished another hole.

A little chuckle came from behind that mask before it was cut off by a groan of pain, one of Soldier’s hands coming up to grab at his upper left side. You immediately brought your hand up to pull his away, and he fought you for a second, but eventually gave in and lowered his gloved hand; You found the surface wound already mostly healed from his biotic generator, but could only assume that any internal injuries he had would take more time; _Assume_ being the key word here; You didn’t know how the dumb thing worked, so…

Maybe you should risk taking him to a hospital-

“Don’t insult yourself like that,” he mumbled and you found yourself looking up to his face, as un-telling as it was. He was starring up at the sky, which was a bright blue and only dotted by a few small, but fluffy white clouds; In the back of your head you absently wondered how long he could look up at the sky without having to look away due to the light – maybe his visor helped with that…

Due to his attention, he must not have noticed your gaze, so eventually you questioned, “What do you mean?”

He was quiet for a while then. “I may have taught you how to stitch, but you’re pretty good at it already.” After a second he gave a soft little hum, as if thinking to himself.

You couldn’t help the little smile that came from his comment; It was true, Soldier’s stitching was absolute shit; Maybe that was why he had so many fucking scars… least that’s what you assumed. “Thanks.”

There was another little hum from him. He flinched slightly when you poked the needle back into his skin to continue your work stitching him up; It wasn’t long before you had taken care of the largest issues; If he had any injuries on his back that needed addressing, he wasn’t rolling over for you, nor was he going to; You knew he was too stubborn for that, and you had taken care of the most visible issues that caused you worry… You’d let him win this round.

You didn’t notice he had fallen asleep (or maybe he just passed out again?), not until you had packed up your kit, gone to the cabin to put it away, and come back out to do a general check up of your work.

His breaths were light and easy. You eyed the soldier in the truck bed before looking back over your shoulder. The house on this property couldn’t be too far… could it?

You found your eyes wandering back to 76.

Maybe it was best to stay a while. Keep an eye on him. 

He’d probably wake up soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Sorry this chapter is so angsty, I literally don't know what happened, it just kind of wrote itself like this lol
> 
> 2 - I'm updating super quick because I really like this idea. Please don't get your expectations too high about my drive though lol - who knows when I'll update next >3>
> 
> 3 - Um... ????
> 
> 4 - Any / all comments and kudos are appreciated!! <333


	3. Spirit in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing is wrong kids...
> 
> Unless you're really hungry and need a car and you're Soldier76  
> Then it's only slightly less-wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirit in the Sky - Norman Greenbaum  
> https://youtu.be/8xfdpjeT1Gc

When Jack woke up, he felt a slight chill crawl up his body; He tried to stretch, but found his body still sore from the events of… yesterday? Hopefully it was just yesterday; The stars were out, he noticed that first; The sky above was littered with little white dots, which made him assume he had landed somewhere that wasn’t full of light pollution – rare.

There was some tune playing behind him, some old rock song that was from… was it the early seventies? Or the late 1960s… Fuck that was old music. It was the kind he liked though, the type of music you had forced him into enjoying over the past year.

The truck bed moved a touch, bounced ever so slightly, and Jack found himself releasing a low groan as he tried to sit up to look at whatever had caused the motion. The blankets, several of them, that had been laid over his body at… some point? were now folded randomly in his lap where they fell from his movements.

He looked down to the obviously home-made blankets with a touch of curiosity before looking up and finding his eyes meeting yours at the foot of the truck bed. “Bout time you woke up, you lazy ass-hat,” you chimed in a playful tone, a soft little laugh following suit.

Soldier knew you better by now; You were trying to play as though you didn’t almost have a heart attack from having to patch him up. He honestly hated putting you through that, but you weren’t as good at dodging bullets as he was at taking them, so…

“What time is it?”

You shrugged and walked away for a moment; Soldier pulled himself back into the corner of the truck bed and rested his head back against the vehicle with a low grunt; You were back soon enough. He felt something land in his lap with a little crunch of plastic, so he opened his eyes and looked down.

“Snoballs?”

You shrugged again, bringing yourself up into the truck bed to sit across from him; You had a tupperware tub in your hands ( _People still used those?_ ), and once you were comfortable, you sat across from him and opened it up, setting the container between the two of you.

“It’s all lukewarm, but I figured it was better than nothing. Got some turkey, some corn and sweet potatoes, some taters-“

Jack almost laughed at your little name for potatoes; Where you had picked that up from he didn’t know, but it made him smile every time you said little things like that.

Even if he’d never admit it.

“Snoballs,” you added with a little snicker, “And hey, look!” 

Your facial expression was glowing as you reached into the opposite corner from Soldier and into a little cooler ( _Where did you get that from?_ ), and tugged out a beer.

“Beer!” You smiled as you handed it to him. 

It took 76 a moment before he actually took the drink.

“Where did you get all this kid?”

Your expression sort of blanked then, in a guilty fashion, and Soldier raised a brow. “The house on the property… It looks like they’re away for a while; They have dog supplies, dog food and stuff, but no dog, so… maybe they took it to a kennel or something.” You paused a moment before you shrugged, “I was gonna take the Tupperware back once you were done-“

“And everything else?”

He almost sounded disappointed and it made you frown, your hands coming to fiddle with each other under his gaze… Or, you assumed he was looking at you, anyway. You couldn’t honestly tell, visor taken into consideration.

“I was thinking I could stuff one of the blankets into my bag, and then the others I was gonna take back-“

“Kid-“

“Come on,” you interrupted, “You can’t tell me that shitty motel blankets are everything you’ve always dreamed of. One won’t hurt, right?”

Absently, Soldier scolded himself internally. The first time he had taken food from some corner store, you nearly had an anxiety attack from having stolen something, and yet here you were, taking not from some corporation, not even a family corner store, but an actual family’s house. Was that his fault?

But hell if you didn’t look pitiful…

“Take them back later,” he ordered before looking down to the food. Now _this_ he wasn’t going to complain about. Especially not when his stomach gave as loud of a rumble as it did.

You noticed your friend eyeing his food and decided not to argue with his decision, simply nodding and hauling yourself out of the truck bed and back into the cabin to listen as that old song faded into nothingness before another started up in its place. 

This was how it worked. Soldier ate on his own, or you had to sit back-to-back with one another, and you entertained yourself either with your own food or whatever distraction you could find. You hummed along to the guitar rhythm coming out softly over the old radio, resting your head back against the headrest of the driver’s seat.

Your eyes had closed on their own. It wasn’t but a few moments after that your stomach gave a loud grumble and they opened to look down at your abdomen as you patted it. You hadn’t eaten; There wasn’t anymore food in the fridge than what you had given Soldier ( _You assumed this was on account of the family being… gone, wherever they were_ ), and everything in the pantry was microwavable… nothing you could eat out in the truck, and you hadn’t wanted to leave 76 alone for too long, injuries considered.

But your stomach rumbled again and you gave a low groan, resting your head back again before your eyes caught movement in the rear-view mirror.

You couldn’t see much of Soldier’s face with the angle he was sitting at, his back in the corner of the truck bed, but you could tell he had nice cheekbones, if nothing else… Least you thought they were nice.

You almost risked turning around to look directly at Soldier through the back window, but shut your eyes tight and forced yourself not to do so. Curiosity wasn’t worth possibly offending 76, you didn’t want him not to trust you; God knows you had worked too long and too hard to get him to trust you as much as he did now.

It wasn’t worth the risk.

 

You flinched hard as your eyes shot open, hand shooting out to grab at whoever was reaching for you. Your eyes wandered to the left and found Soldier standing just outside the driver’s side of the truck, next to the open door; His one hand was in a jacket pocket, the other was reaching out for you, assumedly to wake you, but you had caught his wrist in a death-grip.

Your eyes stuck where your hand met his wrist for a moment before you pulled yourself back nervously with a, ‘Sorry…’

There was a half-grunt from Soldier, one of his “ _I’m not going to acknowledge that I’m laughing, but that was amusing_ ” noises; It had taken you a while to figure that habit out…

“I may have taught you a little too well,” he murmured before stepping back, both hands in his pockets, before nodding back over his shoulder, silently asking you to get out of the truck.

You obeyed and immediately went around the back of the truck and over to the passenger’s side. You dreaded opening the door and sitting in what you assumed would be a still blood soaked seat, but when you went to open the door, you heard Soldier knock on the metal hood. You flinched and looked around to the front of the truck where he currently found his way towards you.

Your bag was in his hands, though he shoved it at you unceremoniously as he walked past you. It felt slightly heavier than it had before you dozed off, but not by even a pound, if you had to guess. You pressed your hand to the front of the pack, and it folded in as if the thing inside was fabric; Immediately you questioned if Soldier had decided to keep a blanket after all, had stuffed it in your backpack while you were asleep, but your train of thought was cut off by Soldier coming to stand in front of you with some item making a small ‘thunk’ noise as it was set on the ground between the two of you.

Bleach?

“Move.”

You obeyed, stepping a few times to the side. “Uh- wh-what’s the bleach for?”

“The blood,” he answered plainly as he went to open the gallon-or-two jug and began dousing the passenger’s seat with the stuff. Almost immediately you scrunched up your nose at the strong chemical smell. “DNA isn’t as strong as TV would have you believe kid,” he commented. He stopped pouring down the seat, apparently fine with his work on the passenger’s side, before moving to the truck bed to drown the rest of his blood there.

It made sense, it just hadn’t been anything you had thought about before. You knew that Soldier always payed off the cleaning staff with any extra money you two had whenever you left blood in the motel rooms; They wouldn’t say anything for a little extra cash. You’d never had to deal with this kind of thing on your own though, just the two of you. 

Part of you didn’t realize that Soldier was _this_ serious about keeping his identity a secret, but the rest of you knew; The rest of you scolded that small portion of yourself for being naïve.

And some little voice in the back of your head wondered if he’d ever trust you to know who he really was under that mask.

“Kid.”

You blinked up to Soldier, who had apparently been trying to get your attention for a few moments before going all ‘stern dad’ voice on you.

“Reporting,” you gave in a flat tone, but Soldier gave that little grunt-laugh again, and you smiled.

“Where did the blankets go?”

“Dropped them off at the house already,” he commented as he turned to walk, and you quickly picked up pace behind him. 

Jack almost wanted to make some comment about stealing from family houses, but decided against it… mostly due to the fact that he walked you two to the house and broke into the garage to find an old 1960’s beetle in less than ideal condition.

He worried about getting you two back on the road, you worried about the radio. 

Static, static, news, static, static, static, some shitty pop song that you hated, static, static-

I got a friend in Jesus.

You immediately sat back and smiled a touch. Thank god for old rock radio channels.

 

Jack couldn’t help but smile under his mask a touch as your eyes closed again and you drifted off. Something about cars always had you falling asleep in the passenger’s seat. He didn’t much mind… You looked happy, genuinely happy and carefree, and he wasn’t going to ruin that by forcing you to wake up. You worried too much about him – he’d let you rest for a little while.

At least until he got your growling-monster-of-a-stomach to some shitty dive that served shitty burgers.

Maybe he’d indulge himself in one for once…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this one out! Been in a real bad place with everything creative as of late.  
> That being said, I'm okay with how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! They always make me smile. <33

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas / things you want to see, feel free to suggest them! :D  
> I know it's kind of early, but hey why not heehee


End file.
